Secret Ninja Force
The Secret Ninja Force (also known as the Ninja) are the main heroes of the 2017 movie, The LEGO Ninjago Movie. They are a team of young warriors recruited by Master Wu to protect the land of Ninjago from the forces of darkness. History ''The LEGO Ninjago Movie'' The team (which consists of Lloyd, Kai, Nya, Jay, Zane and Cole) first appears in the movie, using their mech suits to battle Garmadon and his army to protect Ninjago. Later after the conflict, the Ninja see their sensei, Master Wu, return from his long trip. Disappointed, Master Wu declares that they aren't real ninjas as they only rely on robotic suits to fights. He discusses that in order to be a true ninja, they must use their elements as their abilities to reach their potential. The next day, the Ninja and Garmadon resume their battle in the city, with the latter in his gigantic mech. As Garmadon declares his rule over Ninjago, Lloyd returns with the Ultimate Weapon (which turns out to be a laser pointer). Confused by this, Lloyd fires it, inadvertently attracting a real-life cat named Meowthra. Meowthra starts destroying the city while trying to get to the laser. Taking advantage of this, Garmadon swipes the laser pointer from Lloyd and uses it to manipulate the cat into destroying the other Ninjas' robotic suits, moments before Lloyd breaks it in a rage. Lloyd meets up with his friends and Master Wu, who are all upset with him for disobeying Wu's wishes and using the weapon. Wu tells them they must use an Ultimate, Ultimate Weapon to stop Meowthra from continuing his rampage in the city, which they would reach by crossing the Forest of Dangers, the Canyon of Death, and the Temple of Fragile Foundations. Garmadon and Wu later confront each other and fight, with the latter defeating the former via the makeshift cage. However, Wu loses his balance and falls off a bridge into a river, shouting at Lloyd that he must use inner peace before getting swept away. The ninjas decide to continue on, with Garmadon leading them much to Lloyd's dismay. They are caught by Garmadon's former generals, who want revenge for his cruel treatment. The ninjas try to fight but are easily defeated; they retreat leaving Lloyd and Garmadon behind to be captured by the generals. The generals plan to fire Lloyd and Garmadon into a volcano as a form of retribution. Fortunately, the rest of the ninjas save the day using stealth fighting. They all work together with Garmadon to escape the angry generals by building a makeshift helicopter, with Lloyd and Garmadon bonding together in the process. The ninjas and Garmadon eventually crash down onto the Temple of Fragile Foundations. Garmadon reveals that it was his home, as well as Koko formerly being a ninja warrior herself. According to Garmadon's backstory, he wished that his son had stayed with him and his mom after deciding to conquer Ninjago, but he couldn't change so he had to stay behind. The ninjas discover the Ultimate Ultimate Weapon, consisting of a set of trinkets, only to have it stolen by Garmadon who still intends to take over the city. He wants Lloyd to be his general, but Lloyd rejects his offer. Out of frustration, Garmadon locks the ninja team in the temple as it begins to collapse. Lloyd realizes that inner peace means for them to unleash their power within, and they successfully do this, escaping from the collapsing temple. As they fall of a cliff, Wu saves them with his ship, and they head towards Ninjago. Lloyd and the crew arrive and begin utilizing their newfound abilities to fight off Garmadon's army. The team watches Lloyd approach Meowthra (which had eaten Garmadon), while he reveals to everyone that he is the green ninja, and realizes that green means life, which brings everything together. Lloyd comforts Meowthra and tells Garmadon he forgives him and that he's sorry. Garmadon cries tears of fire, which causes Meowthra to spit him out. After reconciling, the team celebrates while Lloyd is hailed as a hero. Known Members The team consists of six ninja: Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Nya, Jay, Zane and Cole. Their mentor is Master Wu. Skills The Secret Ninja Force are skilled martial artists and have Ninja vehicles that utilize incredible abilities. Likewise, they utilize Elemental Powers like their TV counterparts do. Weapons The Secret Ninja Force all have their own weaponry that they use in conflicts. *Sword (Lloyd) *Katanas (Kai) *Spear (Nya) *Flail (Jay) *Bow and Arrow (Zane) *Hammer (Cole) Gallery Lego ninjago characters 2017.png Trivia *Unlike their TV show counterparts, these versions are high school students and keep their identities a secret from others. *The uniforms of the ninja are much more personalized and distinct, rather than everyone's outfits subscribing to a similar theme and color-coding; Cole's outfit, for example, lacks sleeves, Zane's outfit has a more technological vibe, and Nya's outfit features a samurai skirt and has a more warrior-like aesthetic. Category:Ninjas Category:Ninjago Heroes Category:Teams Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Elementals Category:Protectors Category:Organizations Category:Honorable Category:Fighter